In certain emergency call systems, such as Enhanced 911 (E911), methods may be used to automatically associate a location with the caller. This location may be a street address or other geographic location, such as latitude/longitude coordinates. The location may then be used to provide emergency services to the caller. For example, a public safety answering point (PSAP), who may dispatch police, fire, emergency medical, first responders, or other response resources to the caller, may use the location information. In addition to or instead of depending on the caller to provide the call recipient with his or her location, certain characteristics of the mobile device used by the caller may be used to determine the caller's location. For example, some methods and systems identify the cell ID of one or more base stations that the mobile device may be in communication with. Additionally or alternatively, some systems and methods request the global positioning system (GPS) coordinates from the mobile device. These systems and methods may have limited accuracy and reliability. For example, a mobile device may be unable to use GPS-based positioning if satellite signals are blocked, such as by trees, buildings, terrain, etc. The accuracy of cell-ID positioning may be so poor as to make it unhelpful, particularly in certain remote areas. There is a need for alternative or supplemental methods and systems for determining the location of an emergency.